Alpha and omega: The fall of the US (zombie fanfic)
by Static soul
Summary: Humphrey is a soldier who served the u.s Army. His base was overrun by zombies. So he had to leave, he was a lonewolf for a hood few months. He headd to california where he met a group who took him in. Not knowing the groups dark past. Will they survive the apocalypse? Read A&O: THE FALL OF THE U.'S to find out... Rated: M FOR GORE
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Heyyy guys… I know I've been away for A long ass time hell half of the writers I know are probably like gone… but anyway my name is Dylan. I am a fanfiction writer. I write a lot of things but I like to keep things interesting, but yeah. I'm gonna keep things short and simple. I'm actually going to write a zombie story. Yes it's alpha and omega, yes I'm a furry. Your favourite characters may die (I apologise) but here we go!**_

 _ **ZOMBIE KINGDOM**_

 **? P.O.V**

My name is Humphrey Smith, I am a lone wolf soldier. My home Base was attacked by hordes of undead. We were overrun. I lost many friends that day. But I've survived with just a bowie knife and a silenced pistol. I have travelled hundred of miles, my fur all bloody, my clothes all ripped. I was lucky to survive as long as I have done. I have run into hostile/friendly enclaves. I have survived many encounters… but this time I may not be so lucky…

I started walking the streets of california looking for a place to settle down and restock on food and drink. I see an office building and I ran towards it. I heard a bullet dash right by my face. I try to dodge out the way but it hit my shoulder and pushes me back to the floor. I fall to the floor and the last thing I see and hear is cloudy sky and a thump… everything goes black.

I awake to the sound of metal clanging In the background. I look around and see people standing all around me. **'** why am I on the roof **'** I think to myself. I tried to move, but my hands are handcuffed to the railings of the roof.

"yo what the hell are you guys doing! Why the fuck did you shoot me?!" I say in anger.

"ah so he speaks! Well hello there. Who are you, and why are you in our streets for alerting every zombie from every damn street around here? And if you don't tell me I will start ripping your teeth out, starting with your fangs!" the dark grey furred wolf said.

"Dad!? Leave him alone. He ain't a zombie he is a zurvivor like all of us! Like seriously" said a young white wolf. She grabs the keys and starts unlocking my chains.

"LILY! DO NOT UNCHAIN HIM HE MIGHT BE DANGEROUS!" the dark grey wolf said to the white wolf.

I look at the white wolf up and down, looking for a weapon I could use on the dark grey wolf, I see a little survivors knife I saw my chance.

"Dad I'm pretty su-" I get up, grab the white wolves survivor knife from her pocket, grab the grey wolf and put the knife up against his neck.

"Yeah and how do I know you ain't dangerous huh!? I could be dangerous, I might not be. But I've killed a lot of people before and trust me. I ain't a force to be reckoned with. I saw all of my friends being turned into those things. WHATEVER THEY ARE. THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO IS KILL OTHER HUMANS! BECAUSE EVEN IF YOU DIE, YOU STILL TURN INTO… INTO…." I drop the knife and fall the the floor crying. "you turn into those things… there ain't no getting out of it… If people you love die. Put a bullet into their heads… otherwise…" I just break down.

"son I didn't know… I apologise." he grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. "we all have to be there for each other... otherwise there ain't no civilization." the dark grey wolf says to me "Now let's get back to Base shall we. We've got some vehicles out back. We should be back by sundown… Hey Lily grab the crate of fuel from the shed out the back please?" the dark grey wolf says to the white wolf.

"yes dad. Of course" she starts running down the stairs. We follow…

 _ **About an hour later…**_

We arrive at the Base and I see security everywhere all carrying silenced weaponry. We pull up at a parking space and start heading towards the Base.

"hey salty here you and your friends go grab all of the supplies out the trunk, while I show our newcomer the Base" he chucks the pale grey wolf the keys. "so how'd you like it here then. Uhh"

"Humphrey Sir, my name is Humphrey smith. First lieutenant of the army sir! Well used to be anyway before.. you know... " I say with a firm tone.

"well Humphrey welcome to your new home where you are welcomed. My name is Winston. The white wolf is my youngest daughter Lily. The tanned one over there being harassed by Garth. Again. That is Kate my eldest daughter the one who is in the kitchen over here at the moment is my beautiful wife Eve. Hey babe this is our newcomer Humphrey." he says while hugging her.

"well hello there dear my name is Eve. How may I help you today then son?" she says to me while smiling.

" I'm just settling in ma'am. Very nice to meet you" I held my hand out to shake hers. She gladly accepted. "well I'm going to go around and have a look around. I can't thank you enough Winston sir for doing this for me!" I say with a huge smile on my face

"son just call me Winston. That'll do for now" he says while smiling "now why don't me and you go somewhere private" he says to eve. I walk out and start looking around.

I make my way way outside and look around. "where do I look first I wonder?" u start heading towards the watchtower. While on the way I looked behind me and then in front of me and bump into the eldest daughter Kate. "oh my I'm so sorry.. Kate. Right?" I say while embarrassed.

"yes it's Kate and not to worry. Hey your new here right. My dad bought you in just 10-15 minutes ago right?" she said with a smile on her face. I nod my head.

"yeah I did I was just gonna look around for a little bit you know get to kn-" I was interrupted by a bodybuilt red wolf.

"aye you best not be talking to my girl boy. Otherwise imma have to come over there and beat your ass" he said in a threatening tone.

I looked at him. "yeah I am talking to your girl. So what. She started talking to me first. We bumped into each other I was heading upto the watchtower." I said while staring at him unthreatened by the situation.

He ran at me about the throw a punch at me. I dodged out the way and pushed him into the ground. He got back up and went to punch me. I jumped back and and ran at him with force and gave him an uppercut. He fell back. He quickly reimbursed himself and got up and ran at me tackling me down and started punching me. He punched me left, right, left, right, left, right. I kicked him in the balls and pushed him off me and climbed on top of him and started punching him left, right, left, right. I got off of him. I pulled out my silenced pistol.

"Listen here you fuckin' prick I can do this all day but I'd rather not do this. Now you have a choice. Walk away or I put a bullet into your head right here, right now. Your choice motherfucker." I said with angst in my voice. He nodded and got up. He held his hand out to me.

"good fight brother. Never had anyone stand up to me like that before. I respect that from you." he said while nodding. "you win" he walked away…

I walk towards Kate and she smiles at me. Then all I see is black.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **everyone fight with all you have. Don't let them things in!" one soldier said**_

" _ **sir they are overpowering us we can't hold them back much longer!" another soldier said.**_

" _ **Humphrey HELP! ME!" shakey said to me.**_

" _ **Humphrey! Help me!" Is all I heard all around me. I was powerless. I couldn't take it anymore.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

I jolt awake sweating my fur soaking from the sweat.

"Humphrey your finally awake…" a wolf said to me. My vision was blurry and still wasn't focused. They started focusing and I saw Eve standing there.

"how are you doing Humphrey. Are you OK what happened?" she said asking worryingly.

"I think I'm good I'm just a bit ehh at the moment. I'm kinda feeling dizzy, woozy and sick at the moment. Give me a few minutes and I should be fine.

 _ **But unknowingly in the shadows lurked something. Something that could attract the dead…**_

 _ **A/N that does it for this chapter my dudes and dudettes! Hope you all enjoyed it! Have a fun week guys! Will post a new chapter as soon as I can!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Heya guys. So it has taken me a couple of days to think about this chapter and where I'm gonna take it, but here you have it. The second chapter of the states of decay!**_

 **Chapter 2: something sinister!**

 **Previously on the states of decay!**

My name is Humphrey Smith, I am a lone wolf soldier. My home Base was attacked by hordes of undead. We were overrun. I lost many friends that day.

I jolt awake sweating my fur soaking from the sweat.

"Humphrey you're finally awake…" a wolf said to me. My vision was blurry and still wasn't focused. They started focusing and I saw Eve standing there.

"how are you doing Humphrey. Are you OK what happened?" she said asking worryingly.

"I think I'm good I'm just a bit ehh at the moment. I'm kinda feeling dizzy, woozy and sick at the moment. Give me a few minutes and I should be fine.

But unknowingly in the shadows lurked something. Something that could attract the dead…

 **? P.O.V**

"so this is where your hiding huh Winston, well buddy your time is about to be up." I turn around and see all the zombies tied up. I start cutting them all loose and then ran away as the zombies slowly walked towards the Base…

 **Kate's P.O.V**

I was taking over guard duty for the night when I heard rustling in the bushes in front of the Base. I pulled out my binoculars, I looked around the bushes but it was way too dark to see anything. So I grabbed my knife and pistol, then slowly made my way out of the Base towards the bushes. When I got closer, I heard moans coming from the bushes.

I stepped away but I stepped on a twig. 'ah shit' I thought to myself. I heard rustling around the bushes. I stood still until I heard running. 'time to book it' I thought to myself. I turned and ran as fast as I could. One of them jumped on top of me. He tried to bite me. I heard a whisp and the next thing I know, I have dead blood all over my face. I turn my head and see Hutch standing there.

"Kate I saw you heading out so I came out to see what you were doing, good thing I did otherwise you would've become one of those things." he said with a warm smile. I hugged him and thanked him and we started heading back.

We heard roars coming from the woods behind us. We turned around and heard rushing footsteps. We looked at each other and we both ran towards the Base. I turned my head and saw hordes upon hordes of zombies chasing us. I saw the guys up at the watchtower grabbing their guns and started shooting the zombies. That's when we heard a scream and a light roar and rough roar. We turned around and saw, a screamer, a feral, a juggernaut.

"OH SHIT!" me and hutch screamed in unison. We started booking it towards the Base doors and went through them.

"close the doors now!" I screamed at the guards. They pressed the button. The doors started going down. Then we heard a huge thud. 'goddamnit their jammed' I thought to myself. I ran towards the Base alarm and pressed it. I grabbed the microphone. "everybody to the courtyard we have a zombie invasion! I repeat we have a zombie invasion this is not a drill!"

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I heard an alarm going off. I looked at Eve and she looked worried.

"maybe it's a drill" she said. Then we heard through the tannoys.

"everybody to the courtyard we have a zombie invasion! I repeat we have a zombie invasion this is not a drill!". 'oh no not again please not again' I think to myself. I got up my shoulder in agony. I walked towards the courtyard and I saw Winston talking to some of his people. I walked up to him. He looked at me and gave me a rifle and a pistol with some bullets.

"you'll need these son" I nodded at him and headed upstairs and saw hordes of zombies, I saw Kate with Lily keeping their heads down. I saw a few zombies heading towards them. I pulled up my rifle and aimed it at the zombies and fired at them. I missed them. I ran up closer to them and pulled out my pistol and fired a few rounds. I took three of them out. I saw the feral running towards me. It leaped at me, I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and went to stab it in the head. It knocked it out my hand. I went flying against the wall. It went for the bite and saw a bullet fly through his head.

I turned my head and saw Hutch standing there. He offered his hand to help me up, I gladly accepted it. That's when I heard a huge roar, I looked and saw a giant zombie. I gulped in fear. I grabbed my rifle and started shooting at it. It targeted me and ran towards me. I saw a wolf running towards another zombie. I saw the huge zombie swipe him up and brutalise him. He bit into his neck snapping his neck then pulled him apart. Spilling his guts all over the floor. I puked up at the sight of it.

"SALTY!" I heard another wolf say. I looked around and saw chaos ruining around me. I saw Kate and Lily in the corner still. Me and Hutch ran up to them and grabbed them. We took them inside to Winston and Eve.

"Kate, Lily you stay here. Hutch stay here to protect them" he nodded his head and I ran towards the courtyard and started taking out zombies. I saw a grenade on the floor and saw the juggernaut still up.

"HEY YOU FAT FUCKER! COME AND GET SOME!" He roared and ran towards me I ran up his body and when he roared I pulled the pin and dropped it into his mouth. *boom* was all I heard in the background and it was raining blood. I saw the screamer about the scream. I ran up to it and grabbed a piece of sharp concrete off the floor and sliced straight through his head.

"shut the fuck up you screwy fucker." I grabbed my pistol and cleared the rest of them out. I went downstairs and saw blood everywhere. I ran towards the door with Kate, Lily, Eve and Winston were the door was closed. I tried to walk in but it wouldn't open.

"Kate, LILY EVE!" I screamed. I grabbed my gun and shot the door I pushed it open with force and saw Hutch standing there with a gun to Kate's head.

"stand down now or I will blow her brains out." I looked at Kate.

"What the hell Hutch I thought you were on our side? Why are you helping the zombies? Wait… this was all a setup. Alright. How about we make a deal huh. You spare them and take me instead?" He looked at me. He chuckled.

"So you finally clicked on Humphrey but oh trust me. I could take you out right now if I wanted to." he said while smirking.

"oh really. Well I say bring it on." I say while standing there with anger I my eyes he walked up to me and threw a punch. He gave me a clear punch to the cheek. I took a step back and went for the punch. I went to punch him in the face but he grabbed my arm and pulled it back. He turned me around twisting my whole arm in the wrong direction. I heard a pop and a a huge ripping pain, I felt blood pouring down my arm. 'he has ripped my bullet wound open and he has dislocated my elbow and shoulder ' I think to myself while almost crying and throwing up in pain. He kicked me into the wall. I hit the wall with a thud, all I saw was white then I saw black.

 **Kate's P.O.V**

I saw Humphrey laying on the floor blood around him, I tried to get up but I was restricted to the floor by the rope around my hands tied to the wall. "HUTCH YOU BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I scream in anger. He chuckled and I saw Tony walk in.

"well, well Winston. My plan has come into effect. Now you are all mine. Mine to do whatever I want with. He looked at me. I realised his plan. I nearly threw up to the thought. I looked at him and went to say something but my dad cut me off.

"Tony. I thought we were friends, this isn't about the supplies I didn't deliver to your group because we were going through black summer. We were very low on supplies yourself. There was nothing we could-" my dad was cut off by a punch to his face by Hutch. I growled at him. He came over to me and slapped me in the face. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Humphrey waking up. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. He reached for Hutch's walkie talkie. He pressed the button. "GARTH ALERT 10 IN WINSTON'S OFFICE!" he screamed. Hutch turned around and whacked the butt of his gun in Humphrey's face.

A few minutes later I heard running coming down the hallway and I saw garth standing there with about 5 people pointing guns at the 2 of them. Hutch put the gun to my head.

"Hutch I wouldn't do that if I were you." Garth warned. Hutch cocked his pistol.

"oh really Garth? Well why not?" he said mockingly. Garth grabbed Tony and put his pistol up against his head. "I'll do this!" Garth warned. Hutch laughed. "what that is supposed to stop me Garth really? Man I don't even like the guy." Hutch said while laughing.

I looked at Garth and Hutch. I nodded at Garth and I bit down on Hutch's hand. He yelped in horror and his blood soaked fur. Garth put a round into his head and then turned around and looked at Tony. "why would you do this to us dad. My group my friends and your own son. I'm sorry but this is what I've had to do." he pointed the gun. He pulled the trigger. "I'm sorry… dad." he said while tearing up. He walked towards Humphrey and looked for a pulse. He found nothing. He looked at me worried. He ran over to us and cut the ropes of all of us. "Eve he has no pulse, can you please help him!" Eve pulled him onto her shoulders and carried him to the medic room. She put him onto the medic table. "mum will he be OK?" I asked worryingly. She looked at me. "I will try my hardest sweetheart but i can't guarantee anything." she said while showing a small smile. I walked out. I went to the courtyard, I saw loads of people burning the zombie bodies I walked to the watchtower I climbed up the ladder and laid there crying.

"if he dies. I'll live with the guilt. He died to save my life." I said to myself while crying. I heard someone coming up the ladders I looked and saw Garth he sat next to me and cuddled me.

"you know he was brave enough to save you. It was his choice and he did save you twice. If he does pass away then he has my eternal respect and if he lives then he also has my eternal respect. I mean he risked his ass twice for this whole Base. Your whole family. Now that is loyalty. I can tell he is ex army. Due to his skills. But he had no chance against Hutch. He was ex s.a.s man. I thought he would be the most loyal of all of us. But I was wrong. Humphrey was.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I awoke to a sudden shock to my chest. I saw Eve. She sighed in relief. She looked at my arm and saw it was all twisted and misplaced. "Humphrey warning you now this is gonna hurt." She picked up my arm I gritted my teeth. I heard a pop I yelped a bit then she popped my shoulder twice. I threw up from the pain and then passed out.

 _ **FLASHBACK A FEW MONTHS BACK**_

 _ **I was walking the streets of Atlanta when I heard a scream I turn around and see a small child on the floor. She had fallen over and misplaced her kneecap. I picked her up and took her to the nearest building, I went into the building, I saw a few zeds In there I pulled out my knife and stabbed all of them in the head. I cleared the rest of the zeds out then i went back downstairs to the little girl. "how are you doing. Where are your parents or carers sweetheart?" I heard someone banging on the door. I went over to the door and saw a woman standing there. I opened the door. "is my daughter in there. She is yeigh high and has blonde hair." I let her in. "there she is. But she has a misplaced kneecap. Can you keep her calm while i pop it back into place please." I say to her. She nodded. I went to the little girls knee. I popped it back into place. She went to scream but I covered her mouth as she screamed…**_

 _ **End of flashback…**_

I awake as I look around, I see Eve sleeping next to me. I saw Kate sleeping while holding my hand. I blush as I smile. I see Garth standing at the door. He turned around. He chuckled.

"you took quite a beating there sir. I must say you survived the attack and killing blow of a S.A.S soldier. You sir are a survivor." he smiled as he came and sat next to me. I saw Lily come into the room. She waved at me as she sat next to me and cuddled into my arm. "I'm glad your OK Humphrey. We were all worried sick. Thank you so much for saving us." she said as she smiled she pecked me on the cheek. I looked at Garth. "you came to the rescue. Thanks man." you saved our arses." he chuckled. Nah mostly you brother. If it weren't for you calling me. I wouldn't have known. So it was all you dude."

I heard moaning. I looked to my side and saw Kate waking up. She looked at me. She opened her eyes and jumped at me cuddling me. "HUMPHREY! YOUR ALIVE!" I chuckled

"well at least the last time I checked i was alive" I say as I chuckle. I looked to my left and saw Eve wake up. She opened her eyes and saw me awake. "well I'm glad you survived Humphrey. Man you don't know what it took to keep you alive." she said as she smiled.

Winston walked in and saw me awake. "well good morning Humphrey you survived to my wife's amazing medical skills. Well anyway we will be on the move from tomorrow at dawn. We will pack everything today and get some sleep tonight before. We leave for the next city…

 **NEXT TIME ON THE STATES OF DECAY…**

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING.**_

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

" **Ok Lilly and garth take the truck with the rest of the survivors. Kate, Humphrey you take the 4x4. Me and Eve will take the BMW." Winston ordered, We all got into our designated Cars and we all left the Base behind.**

" **Umm sir what's the next city?" I asked curiously. "Las Vegas" Winston replied. I looked at Kate. "umm sir. That ain't a good idea. That place is burnt down to the ground. That was the first place that was plague freed. But I heard Atlanta is a good place and I know a few people round there too." I replied to Winston….**

 _ **A/N: Hey guys I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter I know I have enjoyed writing it. It's been an awkward, but awesome chapter to write. I mean it's my first story in quite a while so, Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story. If you want to keep updated please follow and favourite this story, if you like Alpha and Omega fanfics please follow me on here! Please leave your reviews if you ever want to see your own character on here. What type of roll would you like him/her have? Well anyway peace out guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS. Hopefully you were all Good boys and girls and got what you wanted! Anyway here is another chapter for you guys, there is an oc in here (I DO NOT OWN THIS OC. IT BELONGS TO REACTED. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME USE HIM)**_

THE NEXT MORNING.

Humphrey's P.O.V

"Ok Lilly and garth take the truck with the rest of the survivors. Kate, Humphrey you take the 4x4. Me and Eve will take the BMW." Winston ordered, We all got into our designated Cars and we all left the Base behind.

"Umm sir what's the next city?" I asked curiously. "Las Vegas" Winston replied. I looked at Kate. "umm sir. That ain't a good idea. That place is burnt down to the ground. That was the first place that was plague freed. But I heard Atlanta is a good place and I know a few people round there too." I replied to Winston. "we could head up to jasper city? I mean there are a lot people we know up there too? But It will take about a week to get there though. But with the fuel searching and everything it could take up to 1.5-2 weeks! Completely your choice Humphrey" Winston replied to me. I thought about it for a moment. "let's head to Atlanta and search for guns, ammo, food and some place to stay for the night, then we can head to jasper city in the morning?" I say to Winston. "Roger that Humphrey." he replied as he sped off in front.

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER**_

We were on the outskirts of Atlanta, Kate was laying on my legs sleeping. I heard a huge roar and tyres screeching, metal crunching, glass smashing. I braked hard and swung the 4x4 around. I saw Eve and Winston's car overturned and a juggernaut. Kate woke up and saw the car overturned and screamed. The juggernaut looked at our car and roared. It ran towards us with a fierce look. I reversed backwards and swung the 4x4 around. "Kate grab the wheel!" she nodded and grabbed the wheel, I grabbed my m4 and jumped out the 4x4. I whistled for it to follow me. It looked at me and ran at me, I ran as fast as I could. It caught up to me and whacked me to the side. I hit the side of a Kia. 'beep beep beep' the alarm of the car was ringing through my ears.

My sight was blurry i had pains going up my back and the sides of my body, but I had to get up so, I got up and ran towards Eve and Winston's car. I saw they were still alive. I pulled Winston out, then I went for Eve. She was stuck the seat belt wouldn't come undone. I grabbed my knife and started cutting at the belt. I got Eve out. When I fell back I saw the juggernaut had Winston in its grasp. It went for the bite. 'wisp' was all I heard I saw the juggernauts head explode, I looked around and I saw a shine in one of the buildings up ahead. "Eve help Winston" I say to Eve I looked at Lily's and Garth's truck. I waved for Garth to come with me. He nodded and got out of the truck with his M4, then he trailed close behind me.

As we got closer the building I saw someone standing on the roof. He jumped on the roof floor and disappeared. We went into the building, we started making our way upstairs. I heard footsteps from the top floor. We slowly made our way up there. When we got up there I got whacked in the face by the butt of the gun that the guy carried. "seriously what is it with butts of guns liking my face so much." I say in anger. I came to my senses and I saw the guy go for me again. I grabbed his gun disarmed him and threw him to the floor. He looks at me worried.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY THE HELL DID YOU WHACK ME IN THE FACE WHEN YOU KNOW THAT WE WERE THE ONES THAT YOU JUST SAVED!?" I asked in anger. He whimpered in the corner. I grab him by the arm and pull him up. "WHO A-" Garth cut me off. 'let me handle him dude." Garth said while smiling. I let go of him. "hey there? My names Garth. Sorry about my friend Humphrey here, he really don't like the butts of guns. There is only one butt he likes *snickers* but anyway. What's your name?" Garth said kind heartedly. "my names Steven ex military sergeant. One of the best snipers ever listed in JCAF (Jasper City Air Force)" he said to Garth. Garth stood there shocked. "wait your from Jasper city? Why are you here?." Garth said confused. "my Base was overrun. There was way to many. There was a whole group of us who made it out. But over the months we have lost one after the other. Now it's only me and one other, whom I can't get in contact with. He is in the city at this second. I need to try and get in contact with him." he said worrying about his friend. I turned around and looked at him. "here how about you come with us. We are heading into the city, if you come with us we will be able to help you find your friend, then in return you can help us find the fastest way to Jasper City?" I say trying to strike a bargain. He nodded In confirmation. Garth looked at me with a kind hearted smile. We all went downstairs, we headed out the door and went towards the trucks, I saw everyone crowded around someone. We ran towards them and saw Winston on the ground with a bite mark in his neck and an infected by his side. "oh no… for fuck sake!" I curse as I walk to Kate. She looked at me and cried into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kate… i really am. Everybody… I would get out the way if I were you… I pulled out my glock 17,I aimed at Winston's head and pulled the trigger. A tear escaped my eye. "I am so sorry Winston. May you rest in peace now."

I went into the 4x4 and grabbed a piece of cloth and a stick. I put Winston's and the infected guy on top of a pile of sticks. I lit the cloth stick and put it into the pile of sticks with Winston's and the infected guys body. We all stood there in silence. "may we give you mercy" we all said in unison as we got back into the trucks and started making our way into the city. "So Steven have you made contact with your boy yet?" I say hoping to have a response. He shook his head. "well I'm sure he will be fine. Especially if he is army like you." I say hoping to get his mood up. He chirped up a bit. We started making our way into the city area. The place was zed infested. We parked away from all the infected. I told Kate to take the 4x4 to the other side of the city and wait for us there. I told Lilly and Garth the same thing. They followed suite, me and Steven made our way through alleyways and building lots looking for supplies and other survivors including his friend.

After about half an hour of searching we found a building that looked occupied. We went inside and started searching the place. We made our way upstairs and saw some survivors. Among them was Stevens friend. Steven saw him. "BUCK!" he screamed as he ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Oh my God I'm so glad your safe!" he says as they both hug. They broke off the hug. "well let's get these survivors and you two back to the guys." I pulled out my radio and put it to Garth's frequency. "Garth I need you to get Kate and bring the truck down we have survivors needing evac. We need it asap too. It's coming to night, we all know what's always common at night." I say to him. "Roger that Humphrey bringing the truck round now." I came off the radio and turned around and saw everyone smiling. We all went downstairs and waited for the truck to arrive. I saw Kate and Eve pull up in the 4x4 and saw Garth and Lilly behind them. I waved the survivors to the truck and I got into the 4x4 with Kate and Eve. "So rescue mission done. Now let's get to Jasper City." we all agreed and we started making our way out of the city.

 _ **NEXT TIME ON A &O: FALL OF THE U.S **_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

 _ **KATE'S P.O.V**_

 _ **Humphrey was sound asleep on my lap, we were on the freeway towards New York hoping I had a few survivalist friends still alive like candu and some others. I spotted a village kind of camp with wooden cottages and tents and everything, we turned towards them and made our way down the dirt path. It looked clear. I got out of the car with my mom, we heard nothing for a while, But after a few minutes we heard rustling in the bushes. I went closer the bushes next thing I know is a blade to my throat…**_

 _ **A/N AND THAT IS ALL MY DUDES AND DUDETTES! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU MAKE SURE TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! HOPE YOU ALL HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS! LOVE YOU ALL AND SEE YOU AFTER THE NEW YEAR WITH THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY!**_


End file.
